


El amor que uno puede profesar.

by dominguixcidio



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominguixcidio/pseuds/dominguixcidio
Summary: Quería abrir mi pecho y que él entrara allí, dónde estaría a salvo... ¿eso siquiera tiene sentido?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía que hacer un fic de estos hermanitos, es que luego de ver la peli por segunda vez me fue imposible.

Se dio vuelta y observó la llanura con alguno que otro árbol, el verde era inmenso, sin fin. Miro hacia el cielo azul, tan bonito y libre de cualquier nube; el viento era cálido y acogedor, pero el silencio agobiante. Observó a un Apatosaurus a lo lejos, que comenzó a correr junto con otros dos Stegosaurus. Los pájaros que se hallaban en un árbol a lo lejos volaron y de repente se hallaba en una giroesfera con Zach a su lado, maniobrando para salir de allí cuanto antes, aunque no tenía en claro del porqué. Cuando escuchó un fuerte rugido y distinguió a su lado a un Triceratops que corría con todo lo que podía lo supo. Escapaban de algo. Y al girarse para mirar de qué lo vio, un dinosaurio que no supo identificar, y eso le abrumó. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Enorme, alto y con brazos largos para cualquier dinosaurio normal. A simple vista parecía un Giganotosaurus pero había características que no correspondían a éste. Sintió a su piel erizarse y un miedo que crecía tanto que sólo pudo gritar y quedarse estático, gritar y no moverse. 

—Gray, ¡Gray!—Abrió sus ojos abruptamente y la oscuridad de la habitación le absorbió, ¿dónde estaba? Los cálidos brazos de Zach se lo dijeron—. Tranquilo, estás bien, estamos bien, estamos a salvo. Tranquilo, Gray, ya todo pasó. Estoy aquí.

Se permitió suspirar y hundir su cabeza en la remera de su hermano, el aroma familiar le hizo aspirar y llenar sus pulmones por completo de éste. Zach siempre lograba calmarle y hacerle olvidar sus pesadillas. Se quedó allí un tiempo, tratando de normalizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Su hermano mayor le acariciaba la espalda y susurraba palabras de confort entre las hebras de su cabello. Eso le hizo volver a cerrar sus ojos y conservar la calma. Se sentía como en un refugio impenetrable entre los brazos de su hermano, se sentía seguro, a salvo y protegido. Con Zach a su lado nada le sucedería.

.

Sintió los molestos rayos del Sol en el rostro y sólo por eso se permitió abrir sus ojos. La silueta de su madre no le sorprendió, estaba abriendo su ventana y quitando las cortinas. Desde lo sucedido siempre llegaba en su cuarto entrada la mañana. Karen al girarse sonrió mientras observaba a Gray, quien se hallaba entre sus brazos.

—Anoche escuché gritos, iba a venir pero cesaron rápido. Lo estás haciendo bien—aunque si bien ese pudo ser un comentario alentador Zach sólo atrajo a Gray aún más a su pecho, quien se revolvió un poco.

—Estamos bien—de forma seca hizo ver a su progenitora, conteniendo un gruñido sobre protector, quien con una sonrisa deprimida asintió para irse en silencio. Zach observó a Gray, tranquilo y con un rostro lleno de paz. 

Sabía que su madre estaba tratando de acercarse, pero él no podía evitar alejarla. No confiaba en ella, no luego de que una siesta mientras Gray tenía un ataque en su cuarto ella se encontraba en la planta baja, discutiendo sobre algo absurdo con su padre. No confiaba en ambos, él era el único apto para proteger a Gray. O eso se decía cada vez que veía con algo de desprecio el rostro decaído de Karen, porque ni eso le haría dudar acerca de su decisión.

.

Gray observó a sus padres en el desayuno, el silencio era inquietante, excepto cuando Zach le preguntaba si quería algo o que le pasase el jarabe. Él sabía que sus padres habían intentado no separarse y estar juntos por ellos, luego de aquel traumático viaje a Mundo Jurásico prometieron que se unirían más como familia por el bien de ambos hermanos. Eso duró un año. Ahora intentaban no hablarse para no discutir acerca de cualquier tontería. Su madre al menos era la que más lo intentaba pero cualquier esfuerzo parecía resultar en vano.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a lo de la tía Claire hoy? Me dijo que Owen haría una parrillada—Zach miró a Gray, en busca de una afirmación que fue dada.

—Eso estaría bien—respondió el menor y Karen sonrío, Scott acotó algo, que fue motivo de disputa.

—Yo no podré ir, tengo trabajo que hacer y...

—Tu siempre tienes trabajo que hacer, ¿no puedes posponerlo aunque sea unas horas?—Scott miró a su esposa con mala cara, expidiendo feromonas llenas de molestia que hizo a Zach gruñir involuntariamente. Gruñido que fue ignorado por Karen y Scott, pero no por Gray quien lo miro curioso.

—¿Por qué siempre me haces quedar como el malo?—Contraataco, Karen frunció el ceño, Gray miro su plato y Zach le dio la mano bajo la mesa, demasiado harto de tantas disputas.

—¡Claro que no estoy haciendo eso! ¿Acaso no quieres pasar tiempo con tus hijos?—Bramó y Zach simplemente se levantó de la mesa tirando a Gray a su lado.

Ambos salieron pasando inadvertidos, sus padres demasiado ocupados en pelearse y decirse unas cuantas verdades para siquiera notarles. Gray comenzó a temblar y Zach trato de tranquilizarse, expidiendo feromonas sin notarlo.

—¿Crees qué fue mala idea el que acepté ir a lo de la tía Claire?—En un murmullo cuestiono y Zach negó cuando llegaron a su cuarto.

—No, claro que no. Es mamá la que dramatiza todo y papá quien no tiene una pizca de consideración. No es tu culpa que ellos se peleen, nunca—Gray se sentó en la cama de su hermano mayor y asintió, aún mirando hacia abajo.

—Pero tal vez... si yo no hubiera...

—No, Gray, mírame—éste lo hizo y Zach observó con impotencia los orbes aguosos del contrario, eran demasiado lindos para que lloraran—. Karen y Scott se pelean desde antes que nacieras, no es nuevo y no es tu culpa, ¿entiendes?—Gray asintió con lentitud y Zach no pudo contener el impulso de ahuecar el rostro de su hermano menor—. Bien, entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos preparamos para ir a lo de la tía Claire? Ha pasado tiempo desde que no la vemos, de seguro la extrañas—Gray asintió, las comisuras de sus labios elevadas en una sonrisa diminuta. 

Zach quería sacarle una foto.

.

Owen se veía tan vivaracho y bromista que siempre, ahora que salía oficialmente con Claire parecía más feliz que de costumbre, no tan serio o pensador como antes. Gray sonrío plenamente cuando vio a Claire y ese pequeño gesto fue motivo suficiente para que Zach también estuviera sonriente y no tan amargado. La parrillada se llevó a cabo en el patio trasero, algo alejados de la piscina que había. El aroma a carne haciéndose era tentador y salir al aire libre para variar sentaba bien. Aunque Zach no le quitaba la vista a Gray, quien iba de aquí para allá. Había más gente que ellos, unos cuantos vecinos y ex-compañeros de trabajo de Claire.

Todo iba bien, las hamburguesas eran deliciosas y Gray parecía contento. Zach observó que el clima comenzaba a nublarse, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Gray.

—Según el pronóstico de hoy el día estaría soleado sin probabilidades de precipitaciones—comentó como alguna clase de meteorólogo experto y eso le sacó una sonrisa a Zach, quien revolvió el cabello de Gray.

—Pues según yo creo que pronto comenzará a llover, le avisaré a mamá para irnos antes de que la lluvia nos agarre—Gray asintió y a duras penas soltó la mano de Zach, quien le dio una sonrisa cálida antes de alejarse.

Observó el clima y miro como feas nubes de un gris oscuro amenazaban con llegar, instalarse y no irse hasta haberlos mojado y asustado. Trago un poco y dejo su hamburguesa en la mesita de madera que tenía delante, se levanto de la silla y miro a Owen aún en la parrilla, hablando con dos hombres que reían. Su madre estaba adentro, pero la veía a través del cristal de la puerta corrediza, hablaba con Zach. Claire charlaba con una mujer y él se sentía tan solitario. Se giro y miró la piscina. Él solo había tocado el agua cuando fueron a la playa antes del fatídico viaje a la Isla Nublar, por eso el agua le resultaba algo extraño. Se acercó a la orilla y miro la sustancia líquida e incolora, transparente y limpia, tan calmada que sintió sus vellos erizarse. Un recuerdo se iluminó en su mente, uno que lo dejó petrificado. Fue cuando todo acabo, el Indominus Rex siendo tragado por el Mosasaurus, solo vio burbujas antes de que todo quedara en calma de nuevo. 

—Gray—dio un sobresalto y asustado se giro, pero fue tan abrupto que se tambaleó hacia atrás y si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de su hermano ya estaría en el agua, mojado, con miedo y ahogado. Miro fijamente a los orbes de su hermano, quien atajaba de su brazo, y él se encontraba inclinado hacia atrás, con un tirón se encontró refugiado en el pecho de Zach—. Eso fue peligroso, ¿te encuentras bien?—Él negó, completamente aterrado.

—No, vayámonos a casa.


	2. uno.sentarse en silencio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún no sé que rumbo tomará esta historia, pero ya tengo varios caps. terminado que quiero publicar. <3

Pronto se terminarían las vacaciones de Verano y el colegio regresaría. Esto tenía nervioso a Zach, quien seguía preocupado por Gray. Desde que les diagnosticaron a ambos con trastorno por estrés postraumático (TEPT) debían ir a sesiones terapéuticas. Esto traía loca a Karen, quien sólo se preocupa aún más por ambos, hasta Scott les miraba más seguido, como si verificara que todo estuviera en orden. Y todo lo estaría mientras Zach estuviera con Gray.

La dependencia, pensó abrumado Zach, eso era lo que tenían, ambos. Dependían uno de otro, pilares de fuerza entre ellos, se necesitaban mutuamente. Y por alguna razón esto no le inquietaba para nada, excepto la reacción de su madre, lo vio en sus ojos. Disgusto. Sin darse cuenta presionó a Gray aún más, atraiéndolo a su pecho, éste alzo la cabeza y le miro. Sus bellas esferas azules tratando de encontrar algo.

—¿Todo bien?—Zach asintió ante la cuestión, hundiendo su mentón en el cabello del contrario y mirando la TV. Era usual que Gray se sentara en sus piernas, en todo momento, eso calmaba a Zach de cierta manera.

Cerró sus ojos y pensó en la secundaria. Recordó a su novia, lo preocupada que ella estaba por él, y también como terminaron. No podía sentir nada más luego de lo vivido, y no podía engañarse más al decirse que la quería porque era mentira. Toda su atención ahora estaba volcada en Gray, y no tenía más tiempo para juegos. Necesitaban superar esto, pero algo le decía que tomaría más tiempo, y que costaría. 

.

Desde la cama Gray miro a su hermano mayor, quien se quitaba el abrigo y se quedaba únicamente con una remera y su bóxer, pero además de eso notó algo diferente. La silueta de un chico cambiando por decaídas constantes. Él sabía que Zach también tenía episodios, pero los ocultaba tan bien, y eso a Gray no le gustaba. Cuando éste se hundió en la cama, a su lado Gray se mantuvo contemplándolo.

—¿Ocurre algo?—Cauteloso cuestiono y Gray negó, si él no le decía por cuenta propia obligándolo sería peor.

—No es nada—trato de sonreír y se coló bajo las sábanas, acercándose a su hermano, acurrucándose en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos.

—Buenas noches, Gray—susurro besando su frente, él sonrío, sintiendo demasiadas cosas ante esa acción.

—Buenas noches, Zach—susurro en el cuello del contrario, quien se estremeció un poco al sentir el cálido aliento de su hermano menor.

Contrólate, Mitchell. 

.

Extrañamente hacía frío. Esa noche no hubo gritos, ni pesadillas o llanto. Gray se hallaba profundamente dormido, pero las ojeras se hacían notar bajo sus ojos. Acarició el cabello suave y beso su frente. En eso su madre entro, Zach tapó a ambos lo más que pudo. Karen era una intrusa, tanto en su cuarto como en su vida. Lo cual resulta gracioso al recordar que una vez alguien dijo que los niños alfas son más apegados a sus madres omegas, pero la realidad en esta familia estaba muy lejos de ello.

—Tu padre y yo iremos a hacer compras, ¿quieres algo? ¿Necesitan qué les compre algo?—Notó algo de súplica en su voz, súplica por ser útil, porque la necesitaran. Pero Zach no la necesitaba, ya no más, él la necesitó cuando tenía cinco años, cuando tenía siete, cuando tenía nueve...

Luego ya no, la seguridad se rompió, al igual que la confianza.

—No, gracias, ambos estamos bien—pudo ver la desaprobación en los ojos de su progenitora cuando él pasó un brazo por encima de Gray, pero simplemente asintió y se fue.

—Mmm, Zach—adormilado Gray gimió en su pecho, revolviéndose con pereza.

—Aquí estoy—murmuro ahuecando el rostro del menor, quien le permitió contemplar sus lindos orbes. La mano de Gray tocó la mejilla izquierda de Zach, con lentitud, con miedo a que desapareciera.

—¿Estoy despierto?—Susurro bajando la caricia a la mandíbula, y al cuello trazando una línea. Zach se estremeció.

—Lo estás—afirmó, la línea siguió por encima de la remera, deteniéndose en el corazón.

—Lo estoy—repitió Gray en un susurro tembloroso, sus ojos aguándose, rompiéndose con tanta facilidad que asustaba, cambiando de estado de ánimo en un minuto.

—Gray, ¿qué sucede?—Pidió de forma suave, abrazándole, su hermano menor negó, acercándose a su pecho de nuevo.

—Te amo, Zach—entre quejidos logró formular y decir, Zach sonrío y le abrazó con fuerza.

—También te amo, Gray.

.

Desde el sofá Zach miraba a Gray, quien parecía dibujar algo en la mesa de la cocina, se veía bien, hasta parecía feliz. Pero no por eso Zach bajaría la guardia. Dentro de poco tendrían su sesión semanal y eso le gustaba, el psiquiatra era bueno y le agradaba. Una memoria surcó su mente al recordar como se sentaba frente al psiquiatra y con Gray le contaban cosas. Un recuerdo de hace mucho, Gray habrá tenido tres años y él seis. Su madre le había gritado tan fuerte por haber tirado el biberón con leche de Gray y hacer un desastre en la cocina, en ese tiempo aprendió a mantenerse sentado y en silencio.

Cuando Karen se enojaba resultaba catastrófico sufrir su ira. Y en ese tiempo también solía pelearse con Scott, no tan seguido como ahora pero su relación nunca fue estable. Ni antes ni mucho menos ahora.

—Zach, deben prepararse—Karen dijo bajando las escaleras, él simplemente asintió y camino hacia Gray.

.

Esta vez, extrañamente ambas sesiones fueron por separadas. Cuando fue el turno de Zach y Gray salió fue momento de Karen para hablar con Gray a solas, luego de mucho tiempo. 

—¿Cómo te ha ido?—Gray la miro un poco para mirar a la puerta por donde Zach había entrado.

—Bien—se limitó a responder de forma simple y seca, Karen torció el gesto.

—Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, si necesitas algo siempre estaré para ti—Gray la miro y asintió, extrañado por tal comportamiento y algo desconfiado, desde que sus padres comenzaron a discutir Gray se prometió no depender demasiado de ellos. Porque eran inestables, y eso a él no le gustaba.

Cuando Zach salió Gray se acercó al instante a él, ambos tomándose de las manos y caminando al auto sin siquiera mirar a Karen.

—Hablaré con el doctor, enseguida voy—informó y recibió un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Gray como respuesta.

—Señora Mitchell—aquel saludo la estremeció pero sonrió ante el doctor Trevorrow.

—Acerca de lo que hablamos esta mañana por teléfono... —el alfa la detuvo, asintiendo.

—Sí, creo que no sería buena idea separarles. No se trata sólo de Zach, Gray también, ambos dependen del otro. Si los separa ocasionará inestabilidad emocional en ambos, y un desapego aún más fuerte del que ya tienen. Es mejor que permanezcan juntos, se cuidan entre ellos lo que hará que avancen más rápido en la superación de esta etapa—explica.

—Y en curarse—añade la omega, con ansiedad.

—Señora Mitchell...—con lentitud dice.

—Karen, por favor—interrumpe, harta de que la llamen por el apellido de su (por ahora) esposo.

—Karen, nadie se cura de sucesos traumáticos, uno aprende a sobrellevarlo y vivir con ello. Así que por el bien de ambos jóvenes no debe separarlos bajo ninguna circunstancia—aclara con voz autoritaria, pero eso no hará retroceder a Karen.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si Gray presenta? Seamos honestos, él será beta u omega, y si resulta omega...

—Si resulta omega su hermano estará allí para él, no hay nada que temer. Es normal que entre hermanos se ayuden entre sí, he visto muchos casos en que entre hermanos se ayudan si uno es alfa y el otro omega durante los celos. Será el primer celo para Gray si llega a presentarse como omega, y si no la pasa con alguien será aún peor, y podremos sumar otro trauma más que podrá romperlo de forma definitiva. Por eso si llega a presentar deje que Zach se encargue—Karen asintió, no tan convencida—. Es por el bienestar de ambos—añadió el alfa al ver el rostro vacilante de la madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como Gray aún no presenta se puede decir que es 'humano' y por ello no puede oler las feromonas o saber quiénes son alfa, beta u omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y les haya gustado. <3


End file.
